


Deep Thoughts

by Scribbles97



Series: Post Episode Ficlets [21]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Deep water, F/M, JUST KISS ALREADY, Pen and Ink, Post Episode Fic, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97
Summary: Was any more said on the rig before Gordon went home?





	Deep Thoughts

Parker had left with the Shelby’s and since he had been trying to work out just what to say to Penny. 

Like  _ why _ was she so angry at him for scaring her? 

 

And  _ why _ did she care?

 

If only it were so simple as asking.

 

When he had asked for help in escaping the Sherbert’s attentions, she had simply laughed, shook her head and retreated. She had taken a seat on the bottom step up to the office to watch as he continued to fend off the dog slobber. 

 

Perhaps a small part of him was grateful, he had at least had time to think about what to say to her. 

 

“Alright boy,” He chuckled, forcibly pulling Sherbert away to set him down on the deck. He was running out of time, Parker would be back soon.

 

“I think you get all the decontamination mist off.” 

 

A small bark and a whole body wag before he returned to Penny, jumping up against her leg. Her smile was soft as she picked him up and raised him level with her face to kiss his nose before setting him down on her knee. Gordon grinned, leaning on the railing as he saw his moment of opportunity to make a point in his most favourite way, “Sure, you’ll kiss the  _ dog _ but --”

 

Another bark cut him off, making him look up to whatever had drawn the dog’s attention. If the day had ended differently, if Penny had gone with Parker and the Shelbys, if she hadn’t said how worried she had been, the sight of Thunderbird Two might not have made his shoulders sink quite so much.

 

“Hey little bro, thought you might like a lift home?” Virgil greeted him over the comm.

 

He looked to Penny catching her as she bit her lip, also looking out to where Thunderbird Two was hovering. A small part of him felt a glimmer of hope, did that look mean what he hoped it did? Scratching the back of his head, he forced a smile, “Gee thanks bro, didn’t have to come outta your way though,”

 

Virgil sounded just a little smug as he responded, “I was headed this direction anyway, wasn’t too much out of the way.”

 

Penny touched his arm, her smile turned tight and forced as she nodded, “You’d best be getting back, the others will be waiting for your debrief no doubt.”

 

“But--” He started, looking to her and then back to his brother’s ship, “Virgi, gimmie a minute to get my stuff sorted.”

 

“Sure, I’ll be picking up Four,” Virgil told him, “Don’t take too long.”

 

Quickly he turned back to Penny, opening his mouth to speak again, only for her to beat him to it, “Your suit will have probably dried somewhat by now I imagine, you mustn’t forget it.”

 

Just like that he knew the conversation was closed. Swallowing disappointment, he forced a smile with a nod as he reached out to rub Sherbert’s ears, “Well, thanks for all your help today and sorry … y’know, for scaring you and all.”

 

Her eyes met his for a moment, blue gaze holding brown, a silent message passing between them that he wasn’t sure how to decipher. 

 

“Just don’t do it again.” She told him.

 

He swore in that moment that he would never ever hurt her in any possible way ever again. 


End file.
